First and Final Time
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Mana goes to the bar for the first time and you already know the rest. Atem/Mana implied Mai/Joey


Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Mana rolls over in bed and groans loudly when it feels as if someone is pounding a hammer into her head. She clenches her hair and pulls her body close into a ball, regretting what she did the previous night. Atem walks in carrying a fresh, wet towel and he places it on her forehead. He sits at her side of the bed and slowly shakes his head as he looks at her.

"Well I hope you've learned your lesson," he says and her mind flashes back to the night before.

It all started at a night at the dance club. Atem, Mana, Joey and Mai had decided to go out and have some fun away from the kids. They feel that they have deserved it since they have been looking after their kids non-stop without a break. It wouldn't hurt just to have one night out. Actually the whole thing was Joey and Mai's idea and they dragged Atem and Mana along. Wanting to be polite, they accepted the invite, not seeing any harm in it. The music is loud and the floor is crowded with people dancing. It is dark and the only lights are of those multi-colored lights flashing everywhere.

Mai stands by her husband Joey wearing a short, purple shirt with a white blouse and a matching jacket to go along with it while Joey wears some blue jeans and a black dress shirt. Mana clings to Atem's arm as she looks around the club. She brushes her brown spiky hair out of her face and smoothes out her blue jean mini skirt along with her blue jean jacket. Atem wears black leather pants and a matching jacket. He stands calmly next to his wife, observing everyone as they dance.

Mana feels very nervous because this is her first time going to the club in her whole life. She moves even closer to him as Mai approaches. "Come on Mana, loosen up!" she exclaims over the loud music.

"But I—"

"Let's go!" she yells, pulling Mana away from Atem and into the crowd.

Atem folds his arms. 'I can't help thinking that I should be nervous about leaving Mana with Mai.' He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see a girl with blonde hair wearing tight clothing. She smiles at him with her hands behind her back and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Hey there. Let's say you and I go somewhere and—" She is interrupted when Atem raises his ring finger.

"Sorry. I'm taken."

Joey makes his way to the bar immediately and sits at one of the stools. He looks over to his other side to see Mana sitting there looking in different directions. "Mana, I didn't know you drank."

She turns to him and replies, "I don't. I just decided to sit here for awhile since there is no other place to sit." The bar tender comes up to Joey and asks for what he wants. He momentarily comes back with two drinks and he hands Mana one of them. "Oh, no thanks Joey. I can't."

"Come on, relax. One drink won't hurt." Mana reluctantly takes the cold glass into her hands before sipping on it. She shutters before coughing at the strong taste. "So how was it?"

"…Pretty good," she replies, taking down the whole thing and Joey looks at her with surprise. "More please."

As it starts to get late into the night, Mai meets up with Atem in the middle of the dance floor. She appears to be exhausted from all of the dancing. "Hey," she pants. "Where's Mana and Joey?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since we got here." They both look around but it's pretty hard for them to point them out because there are a lot of people there. Suddenly, a there is a big crowd and they both struggle to get to the front to see what is going on. What they see shocks them to no end. "Mana!?"

"Joey!" Mana dances to the beat of the music, moving her arms and hips. She goes over to a random guy and pulls him close to her. Atem tries really hard to contain that anger that is building up inside of him. Once he sees that they are getting a little too close, his eyes flash a bright red.

"Hey, honey let's dance," says Mana to the man and he smirks.

"You're pretty hot," Joey says to a brunette who blushes and Mai is filled with anger. He leans on the wall with a drink in his hand. "Ya know…if I weren't married…I would…I would toootally date you."

Mana wraps her arms around the man's neck and his arms snake around her waste as they continue to dance close together. The man's next action makes this the last straw for Atem. He leans down and captures her lips but they don't stay there for long. Atem taps him on the shoulder and when he turns around, he is met by his fist. Mana falls into his arms and laughs loudly while he looks down at her, puzzled by her actions.

"Mana…are you...?"

"I love you soooo much!"

"You _are_ drunk," he says coming to a conclusion. "Let's get you home." He helps her walk and they meet up with Mai who is in the same predicament. At her feet lies the brunette he was flirting with.

"I'm gonna take Joey home," Mai tells Atem and he nods before they both go their separate ways.

Taking Mana in the car was a chore. She kept falling or tripping over her own clumsy feet. "Stop fooling arou—" He is interrupted by a kiss and his eyes widen before he pulls back. He could taste the alcohol on his lips. She wraps her arms around him to keep herself up and she looks up at him with a goofy smile.

"Kiss me."

"What?" She leans forward and kisses him again but this time he doesn't pull back. How could he resist? He closes his eyes and they stand in the middle of the parking lot like that for awhile until they lose air and pull away. 'This is taking too much time. I need to get her home.' He picks her up bridal style and she giggles until he sets her down in his car. The car ride home is just as weird as in the parking lot because she is now asking him random questions.

"What's your name?"

"Atem. You know that."

She pauses before looking up. "What's _my_ name?"

"_Your_ name is Mana."

"You sure? That sounds a lot like _mama_. Did you make that name up?"

"No, that is your actual name."

"Oh…" She slouches down in her seat with her head bowed before it springs back up as she laughs uncontrollably.

'This is exactly why she shouldn't drink.'

"Let's have another baby." Atem slams his foot on the break, causing them both to jerk forward but not too much because they are wearing seat belts. He blushes as she chuckles at his face expression. "Where do babies come from anyway?"

He carries her up the stairs with her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. He is caught off guard when she suddenly begins to cry. He stops at the foot of their bed and looks at her with his eyes wide. "Mana, quiet down. You're going to wake up our daughter."

"Mama!"

"What?"

"I never knew my mama!" she sobs and he sweat drops because she knows darn well who her mother is. In fact, she sees her once a month. "Is she dead!?"

"No, your mother's not dead. Probably asleep," he mutters.

"Are you dead?"

"Clearly I'm not."

"Then why is it so bright in here? Am I dead?"

"Nobody's dead," he says trying to lay her on the bed but she drags him down with her and he lands on top. He sighs as Mana laughs once again for about the hundredth time that night. She keeps her arms and legs wrapped around him to keep him from going anywhere. She starts to get silent and she stares blankly into the ceiling.

"Mana?"

"Do you ever wonder…if pigeons have feelings?" Atem stays silent. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you ever wonder if pigeons have feelings?"

"Go to sleep Mana," he says, clapping his hands, making the lights go off and she whimpers because it is pitch black. "Sleep." He tries to move but she doesn't let go. "Release me."

"Don't leave."

"Why?"

"The boogey man," she replies in a whisper. "He lives in the closet."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does." They go back and forth a couple times before he drops her head. "Atem…you wouldn't leave me with the boogey man would you?" she asks in a scared tone.

Atem reluctantly replies, "No." It feels as if he is comforting a small child. "If I stay with you, will you go to sleep?"

"Yaah…"

"Very well then." Mana smiles although he cannot see her because it is so dark. She leans up again and kisses him deeply. He will be glad once this is over and he will have Mana back to her normal self again although he has to admit that he has been enjoying the kisses that they've shared. Later on in the night, he feels her grasp weaken on him and he can tell that she has finally fallen asleep. He rolls off of her and lies beside her.

'I am not taking her to a bar again.'

_Yeah, this was a random idea that just came to my mind. I don't think it came out as good as it was in my head but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Please review! _


End file.
